Errores
by eugesilva
Summary: Todo comienza muy bien para Musa, una vida nueva, una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, un nuevo amor... Aunque nada la preparaba para el tormento que se avecinaba... Esta historia como ya mencione se traba de Musa pero esta no tiene ningún poder mágicos un humano sin poderes.
1. Chapter 1

Un día lleno de sorpresas

Hoy era el tan esperado día para una joven, hoy tomaría un avión con destino Nueva York para ir a su nueva escuela Alfea. Aunque su padre no estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea de dejarla tomar ese avión sola aunque cuando llegara iba a estar con sus abuelos, Faragonda y Saladino ellos son los dueños y directores de Alfea y fontarra roja, y también se encontraría con su hermano Helio que no se hablaban hace 5 años aunque antes tampoco hablaban muy seguido, el es mayor que ella por solo 2 años. Pero su padre tuvo que acceder a esa idea ya que así lo deseaba su madre porque ella también había estudiado en esa escuela, ella penosamente murió hace 10 años cuando ella era una niñita de solo 8 años, para todos eso fue un golpe muy fuerte y muy difícil de superarlo aunque eso no le paso a su hermano que estaba en Nueva York y siguió con su vida normalmente aunque para su padre ese incidente lo cambio completamente nunca pudo volver a ser el de antes y se volvió muy sobreprotector con su amada hija Musa y para su desgracia no la dejaba ni ir a la puerta de su casa sin el y ni hablar de que tuviera un novio eso simplemente no lo permitía y por eso después de eso no volvió a tener novio aunque le hubiera gustado tener uno.

El vuelo fue muy pero muy largo para la joven Musa pero para suerte de ella llevaba consigo su mp3 lleno de su música preferida sino hubiera sido un verdadero sufrimiento para ella. Cuando bajo del avión fue directo a recoger sus maletas pero cuando llego puedo divisar a un hombre con sus maletas en sus manos...

-¡PERO QUE HACE! ¡ESAS SON MIS MALETAS! ¡ME ESTA ROBANDO! (le gritó la joven al hombre con una gran cantidad de enojo en su voz).

-Niña mejor cállate sino quieres salir verdaderamente lastimada... (dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo y poniéndose adelante de esta. Tenia ojos grises,cabello rubio, alto, algo moreno. Cuando le dijo eso tenia una mirada penetrante oscura y fría).

A la pobre joven le dio un gran miedo y pánico cuando lo miro a los ojos y cuando escucho esas palabras llena de oscuridad en su voz. Se estremeció pero no se iba a quedar callada sin hacer nada mientras ese tipo se llevaba sus maletas NO ESO NO LO PERMITIRÍA.

-¡SEGURIDAD!... (grito con todas sus fuerzas lo que provoco que todos los presentes se voltearan a verla y después de eso llegaron corriendo tres hombre de vestimenta colo negro con la palabra seguridad estampada en sus espaldas con amarillo, se detuvieron justo a su lado.

-¿Algún problema? (pregunto uno de ellos mirando fijamente a el hombre de ojos grises. Tenia una vos muy ruda, grave no sabría como describirlo pero con eso oírlo podría jurar que era de una película de terror).

-No no, no hay ningún problema señores (dijo el hombre de ojos grises tartamudeando con una sonrisa de inocencia en sus labios pero se podía notar que estaba nervioso ya no eres tan malo pensó la joven).

Los hombres de seguridad lo miraron de pies a cabeza de mala manera y se voltearon para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y le preguntarle...

-¿Te hizo algo este hombre?.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! (dijo el hombre de ojos grises con un poco de enojo).

-Tu no te metas se lo pregunte a la jovencita (descortés)

El hombre de ojos grises después de eso se callo, se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente a los ojos que reflejaban su enojo y odio.

-Me esta robando las maletas (dijo señalando con su dedo sus maletas).

Después de decir eso el hombre de ojos grises la miro con mucho mas odio, frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada penetrante. Lo que hizo a continuación nadie se lo esperaba... Se abalanzó sobre ella para proporcionarle un golpe en la cara ¡Pero gracias a Dios! Los hombres de seguridad lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron arrastras del lugar, el hombre fue llevado afuera del aeropuerto pero antes de que eso ocurriera la miro fijo y le dijo algo que la joven nunca se olvidaría...

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ NIÑA AHORA VERAS DE LO QUE YO PUEDO SER CAPAZ DE HACERTE! ¡TU NO ME CONOCES! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS! (en su voz se hacia notorio su odio, su ira, y su enojo y sobre todo su demencia).

Después de que el hombre de ojos grises lo sacaran del aeropuerto uno de los hombre de seguridad se acerco a la joven y le dijo que le explicara con todo lo que había pasado lujos de detalle, el hombre solo asentía con la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Cuando termino de explicarle lo sucedido el por fin hablo y le dijo que el hombre (de ojos grises) eran uno de los muchos ladrones de los aeropuertos que se dedican a robar las maletas de las personas que están bajando los aviones y que muchas veces ellos no pueden hacer nada ya que no pueden saber a ciencia exacta quienes son los dueñas de las maletas y que ese hombre ademas de ser un ladrón estaba drogado, también que había bebido una cantidad excesiva de alcohol,que tenia perdida progresiva de las funciones cognitivas (era un demente) y que para su mala suerte tenia un arma, cuando escucho las palabras demente y arma me estremeció y se sorprendió ¡UN DEMENTE CON UN ARMA! PODRÍA ESTAR MUERTA SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LOS HOMBRE DE SEGURIDAD QUE ESTABAN EN EL LUGAR pensó la joven pero ahora la dominaba un miedo incontrolable si ese hombre era un demente quien le podía asegurar que no iría detrás de ella por la humillación a la que lo sometió. Cuando termino de hablar el hombre de seguridad esta va a buscar (por fin) sus maletas la tomo en sus manos y salio del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi que estaba libre y le indico que la llevara a la su escuela Alfea, su nueva escuela, ya que ahí le darían las llaves de su departamento y le dirían donde se encontraba este. En el camino no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras del hombre de ojos grises como era posible que se metiera en este problema... Pero bueno lo hecho ya esta hecho.

En cuanto llego a Alfea, se adentre en sus pasillos estos tenían las paredes pintadas de un color rosa viejo dándole un toque elegante, y tenía muchos cuadros en ellos pero lo que pudo notar es que el lugar estaba en un completo silencio y ni una mosca se escuchaba luego recordó que todos los alumnos de esta escuela estaban en clases. Llegando a la sala de directores donde esperaría a sus abuelos la inspectora la detiene y le pregunta...

-No deberías estar estudiando (le dijo una mujer morena, pelo lacio y corto que no llegaba a los hombros, y con unos anteojos).

-Soy nueva y vengo a ver a los directores para que me den las llaves de mi departamento (le dijo frunciendo el ceño por como me había hablado)

-Ellos están en una reunión de profesores y no podría decirte con exactitud cuanto tiempo podrían tardar pero puedes esperarlos en aquellos bancos (señalando estos con uno de sus dedos).

-Esta bien (dijo y se sentó a esperarlos).

Cuando se sentó pudo notar que un grupo de 5 chicas y 6 chicos salían del campo de deporte dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba, las chicas eran, una de rubia, una de pelo color rojo, una de pelo oscuro, una morado y por ultimo otra de pelo castaño claro cada una hablando y dándole la mano a sus chicos que al parecer eran sus novios,los chicos eran, uno de pelo castaño claro casi rubio, otro rubio con ojos azules, otro de pelo castaño oscuro, otro de pelo castaño claro, otro era Helio (su hermano) y el ultimo el chico de pelo morado pero el le llamaba mucho la atención a esta pero no sabía el porque. La rubia estaba con un chico de pelo castaño casi rubio y hablando cuando no se estaban besando, la de pelo rojo estaba con un chico rubio, la de pelo castaño oscuro estaba con un chico de pelo de igual color, la de color de pelo morado estaba con un chico de color de pelo castaño claro tenía la apariencia del típico chico tímido y la ultima estaba con HELIO, SU HERMANO, como era posible que tuviera novia y no le haya dicho nada a ella o a su padre, Musa estaba sorprendida y enojada a la vez con Helio, y el chico de pelo morado parecía esta sin acompañante tenia una cálida sonrisa de las que podía derretir a cualquier chica que se le cruzase en el camino. Ellos pasaron adelante de Musa pero el chico de pelo morado se le quedo mirando fijo a los ojos azules de esta mientras pasaba que su corazón latía a mil por hora parecía que se le iba a salir de su cuerpo nunca había visto a una chica tan bella en su vida y debía ser suya pensó este, a Musa los mismos pensamientos la invadieron como era posible que fuera tan lindo se preguntaba cuando esta recupero la compostura se doy cuenta que Helio se detuvo y se quedo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? (pregunto Helio)

-Eh venido a estudiar o acaso te molesta mi presencia (le dijo enojada)

-No me molesta solo es que no te esperaba.

-Al parecer no soy la única persona que esta sorprendida

-Te molesta que no te haya dicho que estoy de novio (pregunto con un poco de enojo en su voz)

-No, no es eso lo que me molesta

-Entonces que es?

-Me molesta que ni siquiera me hayas respondido los mensajes que te envío o al menos saludarme con un hola o ¿como has estado tanto tiempo? apuesto que ni siquiera sabes lo de mamá (dijo tratando de desviar el tema de la chica de pelo castaño claro)

-No te respondo los mensajes porque estoy ocupado y bueno el saludo se me olvido y claro que se que le paso a nuestra madre

-Tanto es que te avergüenza ser un Melody (dijo con los ojos al borde del llanto)

-Nunca podría darme vergüenza eso hermanita (dijo abrazándola)

-A que ni siquiera tus propios amigos saben quien soy o que somos (dejando escapar las primaras lagrimas)

-Pero eso puedo explicarlo... Vamos Musita no te pongas así (secándolas con las yemas de sus dedos)

-La reunión con los profesores ya a terminado puede pasar señorita (dijo la inspectora interrumpiendo el momento)

-De acuerdo en seguida voy

-Ve después seguiremos hablando Musi (dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios)


	2. Chapter 2: Un mal entendido

Cuando la joven entro en la sala de los directores se encontró con ellos y platicaron un rato de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, la conversación fue algo fría ya que los abuelos de está no querían tener un favorito o hacer diferencia, cuando ya no tenían mas tema de conversación le dieron sus llaves, la dirección y el numero de su nuevo departamento pero justo antes de irse estos le dijeron que tenía una compañera de habitación y en su mismo piso también estaban cuatro chicas más con las cuales compartiría su departamento a la joven no le cayo muy bien la idea ya que algunas veces ella deseaba estar sola y que nadie la molestara y esto iba a ser un verdadero problema.

Después de mucho divagar por los piso del departamento, ya que no sabía a ciencia exacta en que piso de este se encontraba su departamento, cuando por fin logro encontrarlo se encontró que no estaba sola, (aunque ya sabía que le tocaba compartir el departamento con Tecna su compañera de habitación, Stella, Bloom, Layla y Flora solo eran sus compañeras de piso pero lo que no sabía eran quienes eran solo sabía su nombre y eso no le indicaba nada) estaban el grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban a su hermano anteriormente en ese momento comprendió que esas chicas que había visto iba a ser sus compañeras de piso. Pero algo andaba mal ya que las jóvenes le dirigían una mirada asesina, adentrandose más se encontró con los chicos y estos la miraron sorprendidos pero dos de ellos se dirigieron a ella, se trataba de Helio y el chico pelimorado en cuando llegaron a donde estaba está el último la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva a otra sala seguido por Helio que iba detrás de ellos. Cuando los tres estaban solos en la sala uno de ellos rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Porqué me trajeron aquí?¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? (dijo Musa confundida)

-Lo que pasa es que cuando ustedes dos estaban hablando Flora se detuvo para esperarte Helio y desde donde estaba vio cuando se abrazaste y cuando la besaste... (mirando fijamente a Helio) después de ver eso ella salió corriendo y fui tras ella pero no la pude alcanzar, ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y por desgracia encontró la foto que estas con Musa y ella dándote un beso (en la mejilla)

Helio estaba impactado por lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo, y sí pensaba que podría estar engañandola, y sí termina conmigo esos pensamientos lo invadieron en un segundo mientras tanto el iba caminando de un lado al otro estaba realmente nervioso y asustado de lo que podría pasar. Por otra parte Musa y Riven solo lo miraban el último lo hacia con preocupación y la primera lo hacia confundida ¿Cuál es el problema? Si somos hermanos pensó está y después recordó la charla antes de ver a sus abuelos nadie sabía que ellos dos eran hermanos esto hizo enojar a está pero al parecer Riven sabía que ellos eran hermanos.

-No lo saben ¿Verdad? (preguntó dejándose llevar por el enojo)

Helio en cuanto escuchó eso dejo de caminar histéricamente y miro a Musa fijamente unos segundos y después hablo...

-No, no lo saben... Musa yo...

-No digas nada (mirando hacia otro lado para no mirarlo)

-Solo yo lo sé

Dicho esto Musa miro de reojo a Riven con una mirada que decía _tú no sabes nada._

-Es cierto (afirmo su hermano)

-Lo sé por que vi la misma foto que vio Flora y le pregunte que si la estaba engañando y ahí fue cuando me dijo quien eras, su hermana.

-No entiendo por que no les dijiste en primer lugar quien soy y ademas no se como puede pensar eso si no tengo ni la mitad de belleza que ella tiene soy fea, no tengo ningún talento, ni la más mínima gracia ¡soy patética eso soy! no debí de haber venido solo causo problemas (dijo con los ojos vulnerables)

-Helio tu hermana está loca ¿Cómo puede creer que es fea?¿Qué acaso no tiene espejo? o ¿Es ciega? ella realmente es hermosa es la chica más linda que eh visto en toda mi vida (confeso haciendo sonrojar a la joven)

-No estoy loca pero el que tiene problema con la vista aquí eres tú, no sé como puedes creer eso de mi y yo sé perfectamente como soy no tienes por que mentir tan descaradamente

-Pero tú no eres así y te estoy diciendo la verdad cuando te digo que eres hermosa (mirándola fijamente a los ojos azules de la joven)

-Chicos, Flora quiere que vayan a la sala para que todos podamos escucharla... Alguien sabe que es lo que nos quiere decir (incrédulo)

-No, no tenemos ni la más remota idea Timmy pero enseguida lo sabremos... ¿Vamos? (dijo Helio con medio cuerpo fuera de la sala en donde estaban dirigiéndose a donde se reunirían todos)

-Si en un segundo vamos no te preocupes (Riven)

-Esta bien... (saliendo de la sala completamente)

Todos se habían ido a la otra sala para escuchar lo que con tantas ansias tenia para decir Flora pero faltaban dos personas... Eran Riven y Musa que se habían quedado en la sala...

-Musa... ¿Porqué dices que eres fea?... ¡mírate! eres hermosa tal como eres... cualquier chico caería a tus pies por tus belleza... (acercándose a ella peligrosamente y perdiéndose en los hipnotizantes ojos azules de su afrodita)

Musa no sabia que decir cuando la hablaba con esa vos la sacaba de la realidad era como si la llevase a la luna con esas palabra simplemente la hipnotizaba y esa mirada todo de el la hacia desconectase de la realidad hasta que en un momento pudo decir unas palabras...

-Porque soy así y los chicos de los que tu hablas no son los que yo busco... Ellos solo quieren a una chica para su satisfacción y placer...

-Has tenido novios?

-Si, he tenido, pero todos ellos terminaron siendo unos imbéciles... todos me fueron enfieles...

-Bueno pues... estoy seguro que al próximo suertudo que le vas a dar tu corazón sabrá como tratarlo y no desperdiciar a una linda cosita como tú (acercándose más a ella terminando a una distancia muy corta de ella)

Musa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario que el joven de ojos violetas.

-Musa... yo se que apenas nos conocemos pero... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? (acercando su rostro al de ella)

-Emmm... (no podía creer la pregunta que le había hecho. En ese momento abrió la boca pero esta no pudo emitir ningún sonido pero después de unos segundo volvió a tener la compostura y hablo) gracias pero no gracias, no puedo...

-Perfecto entonces que? por que?... Te invito ir a cenar a las 9:00 ... yo pasare por ti a las 8:30 (sonriéndole)

-Pero que dije que no podía

-Pero porque no puedes... pues no importa por que no me voy a dar por vencido bebe

-asch has lo que quieras (esa última palabra la había hecho enojar)

Después de esto los dos salieron de la sala para reunirse con los demás. En cuanto llegaron Flora estaba con una chica rubia al lado de ella (Stella)

-¡Helio le va sido infiel a Flora! (dijo histéricamente y enojada al mismo tiempo Stella)

-Flora, mi amor, tu crees que yo puedo serte infiel... Dime con quien crees que te estoy siendo infiel

Flora señalo a Musa que estaba en un rincón observando la escena que tenia adelante suyo. Después de esa acción todos los presentes miraron a está, ella odiaba que la miraran la hacían poner incomoda.

-Pero mi amor ella no es lo que tu crees ella...

-Ella que Helio... yo vi la foto en la que estas con ella y ahora que me vas a decir... que es solo una amiga... (con ojos vulnerables)

-Flora, mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida no llores ella es... es mi hermana...

Todos voltearon a mirar nuevamente a Musa quien solo asintió con la cabeza y luego miro hacia otro lado después estos miraron a Riven ya que eran compañeros de cuarto y su mejor amigo debería de saber o haberse dado cuenta el solo hizo la misma acción que la joven muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes (dijo Flora sorprendida y confundida)

-Por el simple hecho que le da vergüenza su familia (dijo Musa enojada por la escena por la que la habían sometida por no decir desde un principio que eran hermanos)

Dicho eso Musa salio por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí dando un fuerte portazo que se sonó en todo el departamento. Las chicas después de verla salir de ese modo salieron detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzaron...

-¡Ehy tú! (dijo Stella tomándola del hombro y dándole la vuelta para tenerla cara a cara y después empujarla contra la pared para que no se pudiera escaparse)

-¡PERO A TI QUE TE PASA! (enojada)

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Brandon ¡EL ES MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS! y Timmy es de Tecna, Sky de Bloom, Nabu de Layla (aisha la que más le gusten :D) y Helio de Flora que no te olvide (amenazándola) Pero con Riven no nos importa en absoluto porque no es de nadie. El solo se fija en las fáciles pero creo que después de todo ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien

Eso hizo agotar la paciencia de la joven eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso y dejando liberar su fiera interna... quien se creía ella para decirme fácil pensó esta.

-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME FÁCIL! (gritándole y empujándola logrando despegarse de la pared)

En cuanto Musa hizo eso Stella hizo un arranque a lo que Musa la siguió para empezar una pelea pero esto no ocurrió ya que por suerte en ese momento llegaron los chicos y impidieron que se pelearan. Brandon sostenía a Stella y a Musa la sostenía Riven dándole un abrazo por la espalda. Todas estaban hechas unas furias en un momento Musa se pudo librar del abrazo proporcionado por Riven y se fue corriendo para salir del departamento.


	3. Chapter 3: Resolviendo las cosas

Musa salio corrió fuera del departamento y a medida que se alejaba cada vez más de este las lagrimas corrían libres por sus delicadas mejillas, nunca en su viva había sido humillada de ese modo, como podían creer que ella podía robarle a Flora su novio además el era su hermano eso estaba fuera de los limites, ella nunca se metería con la familia para ella ellos era todo lo que tenia y los que más quería.

Cuando al fin Musa se le aclaro la vista ya que las lagrimas le impedían que viera bien pudo ver en donde estaba se dio cuanta que se encontraba en un parque, era hermoso, grande, lleno de plantas de todos los tamaños, colores, aromas y formas, había niños jugando corriendo de aquí para halla, llenando el ambiente de alegría por un momento pudo olvidar todos lo sucedido y se quedo hipnotizada por el maravilloso paisaje que tenia adelante de ella.

Después de caminar un largo rato por todo el parque se decidió a sentarse en unas bancas de este que estaban hechas de pequeñas piedras y todas de blanco y se quedo hay por muchas horas hasta que se hizo el atardecer...

En otro lugar lo único que reinaba eran las peleas y gritos y una que otras maldiciones.

-Como pudiste?! Es la hermana de Helio!

-Pero Riven yo pensé...

-No pensaste nada por que si hubieras pensado un poquito solo un poquito no la hubieras empujado contra la pared ni haberle dicho lo que le dijiste!

-...

-No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, nunca más entendido Stella? (mirándola fijamente)

-Si entiendo no volverá a pasar, pero que ella tampoco se pase de la linea

-STELLA (enojado) nunca más...

-Riven pero tampoco seas tan malo con Stella

-Brandon, ellas estuvieron a punto de iniciar una pelea como quieres que reaccione

-Solo te digo que no seas tan malo con ella, ella ya esta arrepentida por lo que hizo

-Pero ya habíamos aclarado que era su hermana

-si, ya lo se

-Helio lo lamento yo no quise ... es decir no fue mi intención...

-no te preocupes por eso Stella (sonriendole)

-gracias

-no hay porque

-oigan chicos alguien sabe a donde se fue Musa?

-Flora, tu crees que si supiera donde esta estaría perdiendo el tiempo aquí en vez de estar a su lado

-Riven (dijo Helio retándolo)

-Que?

-Bueno creo que tenemos que empezar a buscarla (Flora)

-Si, y para la mala suerte de ambos es el primer día que esta aquí, no conoce nada y podría perderse (Helio preocupado)

-Espera estas diciendo que ella nunca antes había estado aquí? (Riven)

-Si

-Y que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla (dijeron Brandon y Riven saliendo del departamento)

Después de que salieran Brandon y Riven Helio fue el tercero en salir y todos salieron después de estos. Todos se dividieron en grupos de dos a excepción de Riven quien fue solo ya que nadie podía seguirle el paso.

Después de un rato buscando y buscando por tierra y aire el único que la pudo encontrar fue Riven en el parque, este fue caminando sigilosamente detrás de ella ya que le estaba dando la espalda cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su boca emitió las primeras palabras

-Preocupaste a todos de la manera que te fuiste del departamento bebe

-Porque no me dejas en paz

-Porque no quiero

-Ash! (dándose la espalda)

-Bebe no te enojes

-Riven quieres callarte de una vez

-Vaya carácter bebe

-Ash sabes que me voy no te sorportó más (parandose y empezando a caminar)

-Espera (tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia el)

-Que queres? (descortés)

-Solo quiero estar contigo

-Por que quieres eso?

-Por que... por que ...

-Por que?

-Por que me gustas y nunca eh encontrado a una chica que sea como tu eres (acariciándole la mejilla)

- ...

-Por que caminamos un rato te gustaría?

-Bu-bueno

-Vamos

Y con esto empezaron a caminar Riven le mostró toda la cuidad desde los lugares mas frecuentados hasta los no tantos, caminaron hasta que se hizo la media noche la cuidad de noche parecía mágica no sabri como explicarlo pero era algo emocionante e algo que nunca olvidaría y ahora que lo pensaba mejor Riven tenia algo especial que los demás chicos pero ella no quería ilusionarse con el ya que era muy lindo y hasta le estaba gustando pero ya sufrió muchas veces como para ser la misma tonta de siempre y que ve todo de color re rosa simplemente si le interesaba tanto como decía el iba a insistir para tenerla y con esto contaba ella.

Cuando ya estaban dispuestos para volver al departamento Musa no estaba muy segura si realmente quería entrar pero no tenia muchas opciones así que entro y Riven le dijo en donde dormiria claro que el no entro ya que si hubiese hecho las compañeras de piso lo hubieran sacando sin duda alguna. Despues cuando ya estaban dispuestos a irse Riven le dijo que vendría por ella al dia siguiente y si llevaba a haber algun problema que le diga.

Cuando Musa entro en menos de tres segundo ya habia entrado a su dormitorio para disponerse a dormir y para suerte de ella nadie ni nada se lo impidio

Cuando Riven entro a su departamento se encontro que todos estaban despierto lo que lo sorprendio y con esto empece la lluvia de pregunta a lo que este ni se tomo la minima molestia de contesta pero de uno de ellos no se pudo salvar ya que este lo siguio hasta su dormitio por que al cabo de cuenta tambien era su dormitorio y a el si o si le tenia que responder por que no lo dejaria en paz y tambien por ser el hermano de Musa

-En donde estuvieron?

-Solo cominamos por la cuidad fui como su guia personal

-En donde la encontraste?

-En la plaza

-Como estaba?

-estaba bien pero se notaba que estuvo llorando por que tenia la cara hinchada y también los ojos rojos

-Que hicieron?

-Nada solo caminamos y hablamos

-De que hablaron?

-De por que estaba aqui, por que no se hablaban, por que se peleo con sus novios (lo interrumpió)

-Espera tuvo novio? Quien es? Que paso? (lo interrumpió)

-Wou wou una a la vez, tuvo un novio se llama Andy y rompio con el por que se acostó con otra

-Como lo conocio?

-Lo conocio en la escuela ellos iban al mismo curso (lo dijo molesto no tanto por las preguntas sino por el recuerdo cuando Musa se lo dijo)

-Sabes en donde esta?

-el vive en Melodia

-Cuanto tiempo estuvieron de novios?

-ocho meses

-Cuando fue eso?

-Fue en Julio del año pasado

-QUE! hace un mes rompieron?

-Si...

-Y que dijo mi padre con todo esto?

-Por que me dijo ella a el no le importo mucho y ella le dijo todo lo que habia pasado pero el no hizo nada y despues de un mes aquí esta

-Al parecer no estoy enterado de muchas cosas

-Y eso no es todo

-Dime

-Ella se peleo con una chica en la escuela por lo que entendí ella era con la que la engaño el novio y que al parecer eran amigas

-mmm... que ruda

-Si lo se pero tendrías que hablar con ella por lo de hoy

-Si eso es lo voy a hacer mañana sin falta

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien... ahora si me dejas dormir!

-Perdona es que estoy preocupado por ella

-Esta bien Helio descansa (dandole la espalda para poder dormir)

-Descansa tu tambien y gracias

-No hay de que

Luego de esto todos estaban durmiendo excepto una persona que tenia millones de preguntas pero no podia preguntarle a nadie hasta el otro dia para ver a Musa y le respondas a todas

En el departamento de las chicas ya todos se estaban despertando para asistir a las clases pero una todavia no se habia cambiado de ropa y fue directo a un dormitorio cuando este abrio revelo que era Stella y para sorpresa de las dos la que habia abierto la puerta era Musa

-Que quieres?

-Solo quiero decirte que lo siento no... no sabia lo que tu y Helio eran mas bien dicho sabia pero pense que eras una cualquiera de esas que andan con novios ajenos pero no eres asi... bueno eso era todo se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero quiero que nos podamos llevar mejor...

- ... bueno esta bien pero por lo que me dijo Riven tu y Brandon no son novios

-No no somos es por eso que reaccione de ese modo

-Descuida no soy de esas chicas que se fija en chicos ajenos (sonriendole)

-jaja entonces vamonos (agarrándole de la muñeca)

-Stella espera tienes que cambiarte o vas a salir asi? (riendose)

-ups jaja me habia olvidado

Todas se fueron del departamento y en el camino se encontraron con los chicos

-Hola chicas (Helio)

-Hola (dijeron toda animadas y con una sonrisa excepto una)

-Musa podemos hablar?

-Quieres hablar? (levantando una ceja)

-Si

-Esta bien... si quieres

Helio y Musa se separaron del grupo pero a esto no le callo muy bien a Flora

-Flora no te preocupes son hermanos

-No estoy preocupada por lo que piensas

-Entonces?

-Estoy preocupada porque que tal si no resuelven sus problemas y se terminan peleando peor

-Tranquila ten confianza en que todo terminara bien

-Gracias Brandon

-No hay de que ahora vamos que se hace tarde

-De acuerdo

Con Helio y Musa...

-De que quieres hablar? (Descortés)

-Porque tu y papa no se hablan?

-Hablamos pero el nunca escucha

-Que paso con el idiota de tu novio?

-Quien te lo dijo? (sorprendida)

-Riven (al unisono pero ella enojada)

-Eres mi hermana y necesitada saber

-Ahora te preocupas por mi? de todas las veces que intente hablarte tu ponías una excusa para evitarme y ahora? y ahora que quieres hacer el hermano mayor? que es por tu imagen?

-Bueno tienes razón antes te evitaba pero ahora es distinto y no me importa ni mi imagen ni lo que piensan de mi los demás

-Así entonces si no te importa porque no les dijiste que eramos hermanos no era necesario todo ese alboroto

-Porque nunca me imagine que podrías llegar aquí

-Sabes que me voy le voy a decir a papa que vuelvo

-Espera que? recién hace una día llegas y ya te quieres ir?

-Si, no soporto estar mas aquí

-No soportas el lugar o a mi?

-A ti (alejándose de el caminando)

-Musa espera! porque todo lo haces el modo difícil?

-Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa por lo que paso eso fue tu culpa!

-No estoy hablando de eso, lo digo porque quiero hablar pacíficamente contigo no era eso lo que querías?

-Sabes que? si es por mi ni te esfuerces

-Musa... (corriendo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo) solo quiero cuidarte puedes entender eso?

-Y para que quieres eso?

-Porque no quiero verte triste (acariciándole la mejilla con una d sus manos)

Musa ante esas palabra sola lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su pecho y Helio como todo hermano mayor la consoló acariciándole el cabello y dándole palabras de consuelo para cuando Musa dejo de llorar Helio se ofrecio a llevarla a su clase y a esto ella acepto todo parecia que iba a ir bien ella con su hermano y con sus nuevos amigos nada podia fallar o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Gracias a todos los reviews no saben como se los agradesco y espero que les hayan gustado este capi y si no bueno acepto criticas bueno ya dicho esto saludo y exito a los que estan leyendo esto y gracias de nuevo


	4. La propuesta

**No soy dueña del Club Winx**

* * *

**_Errores_**

**_La propuesta_**

Cuando Musa entro en su clase, una vez que se despidió de Helio, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande cuando se encontro con una persona a la que no esperaba encontrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy en mi clase y tu?

-esta es tu clase... bueno parece que vamos a hacer compañeros

-Pues eso parece, ven siéntate aquí (señalando a su lado con una sonrisa)

Ella lo pensó por un momento, suspiro y decidió aceptar su oferta. La clase era de matemática alfo no muy fácil para Musa, el problema era que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía su profesor ya que este era extranjero y como hablaba todo atravesado era imposible entender lo que decía le cual causaba mucha gracia a Riven el verle la cara a Musa de no entender nada. Cuando la clase al fin termino Musa se dirigió a su próxima clase, Riven al ver que se alejaba se apresuro para seguirle el paso cosa que logro con su ultimo aliento ya que Musa caminaba rápido.

-Ehy Musa espérame, caminas bastante rápido ¿Cual es la prisa? (pregunto con una sonrisa)

-ah Riven no te había visto, estoy yendo a mi próxima clase

-Te ayudo?

-mmmm si quieres (dudando)

-a que clase te toca ir?

-Química

-Que coincidencia yo también tengo esa clase haber déjame ver tu horario (Musa le mostró su hoja con sus horarios en ella, el cuando la termino de leer puso una cara de sorprendido)

-Tenemos los mismos horarios (dijo con una sonrisa)

-que (confundida)

-si mira (y con le mostro su horario, Musa se sorprendio y hizo una mueca

-eso parece

Después de esa conversación hubo un silencio hasta que uno de ellos corto con este.

-¿Que paso entre Helio y tu? es que los vi que estaban hablando (Musa lo miro por un momento pero después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y contesto)

-Nada importante solo estábamos arreglando una par de problemas no te preocupes (sonriendole)

-Segura que problemas? (pregunto dudando de ella)

-¿Porque te importa tanto? (digo un poco enojada)

Riven se quedo en silencio tratando de contestar esa pregunta pero no encontraba ninguna lógica pero el sabia bien porque el se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Porque me gustas y no quiero verte triste (Musa s quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

-Solo era por el problema que Helio, que desde que llego aquí casi no hablamos solo eso era (Riven la miro con preocupación ya que el día anterior ya había sido un día realmente largo y problemático y no quería que hoy sea igual)

-Estas bien

-Si solo un poco cansada por la diferencia de horario y tu como estas?

-Bien (sonriendole)... vamos a la clase si no quieres llegar tarde (Musa negó con la cabeza y con esto los dos comenzaron a caminar al salón de su clase)

Para suerte de Musa la clase era de literatura algo muy fácil para ella, el profesor se presento y les dio unas actividades para que las realicen, esto a Musa no le tardo mucho tiempo en terminarlas y tener el resto de la hora libre. Cuando la clase termino Riven la ayudo a encontrar su casillero el cual estaba al lado del de el, luego de haber guardado sus libros se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar algo cuando ya tenían sus bandejas con comida se dispusieron a buscar al resto de sus amigos (nuevos para Musa) y los encontraron en una mesa, Riven y Musa se acercaron y se sentaron con ellos y comenzaron a hablar, todo era risas y bromas fue un buen momentos para ellos y muy divertido, Brandon y Musa eran los que más hablaban se hicieron los mejores amigos en segundos eran como hermanos pero de otros padres claro que esto no le cayo muy bien a Stella y Riven, Stella tenia la clara expresión de tristeza ya que estaba viendo como el amor (secreto) de su vida se estaba llevando demasiado bien con Musa y la hacia poner peor pero trataba de poner su mejor cara ante esta situación pero en cambio Riven le dirigía una mirada asesina y de disgusto a Brandon no toleraba la simple idea de que alguien (chicos) hablaran con ella y mas si era Brandon porque ellos (Brandon, Sky, Helio, Timmy, Nabu y Riven) eran famosos por ser lindos y por ser jugadores de futbol americano (cuerpos musculosos) pero eran caracterizados por jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas aunque Helio, Sky, Timmy y Nabu no eran tan despiadados como Brandon y Riven por esta razón Riven estaba tan enojado por la actitud de Brandon pero tal parece que estos dos ni cuenta se daban de las miradas que tenia su conversación. Entre tantos comentaros hubo uno que llamo la atención a Musa.

-Musa te gusta cantar?

-Si me encanta

-Ella cuando era mas chica iba a obras de teatros y cantaba y actuaba y era la que mas se robaba los aplausos y las luces (dijo Helio con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hermana menor)

-En serio? (pregunto Flora con asombro a esto Helio y Musa asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo)

-Guau eso es genial (dijo Bloom con una sonrisa)

-Si quieres hay clases extracurriculares que son de coro, danza, actuación, porrista y muchas cosas te gustaría anotarte en algunas de ellas? (dijo Layla con un plan en mente)

-Quizás me anote en coro

-Y que hay de ser animadora? (dijo Bloom que sabia porque Layla pregunto eso)

-No lo se, muy atlética no soy y ademas las audiciones ya se dieron la semana pasada

-No te preocupes por eso nosotras vamos a hacerte una audición especial solo para ti (dijo Flora con una sonrisa de esperanza de que Musa acepte la propuesta)

-No lo se chicas, no estoy muy segura de hacer eso

-Vamos nos falta una chica y tu pareces ser la chica que estamos buscando (dijo Stella)

-Si llegas a tener algún problema con la coreo o con lo que sea es mas que lógico que nosotras te ayudaremos (dijo tecna)

-Mmm... (pensando si era una buena idea)

-Vamos te ayudaremos con todo (dijo Bloom)

Musa suspiro -Esta bien lo are (dijo Musa con una sonrisa pero dudando de su decisión)

-Cuando es la audición?

-Hoy te parece bien (dijo Tecna)

-Si si a que hora

-Cuando terminen las clases espéranos en la sala del gimnasio (dijo Flora)

-Eso si lleva ropa cómoda (dijo Layla)

Musa asintió y después de haber terminando el almuerzo ellas la acompañaron a Musa a anotarse en el coro y porrista que las clases eran fuera del horario normal de colegio. Musa estaba nerviosa por lo podía suceder pero había algo que nadie sabia, ella cuando Helio se fue a Nueva Yok ella había entrado al equipo de animadoras y era la subcapitana y cuando ella era porrista conoció a Andy (jugador de futbol americano) que fue su primer novio ella era muy buena hasta que dio un movimiento en falso y se esguinzó la pierna y por tres meses no podía hacer nada de actividad física mucho menos estar con las porras pero cuando ella estaba lista para seguir siendo animadora vio algo que la dejo en sock... Vio a su novio Andy acostándose con otra animadora en una sala, cuando Musa vio esto una ola de enojo inmenso ataco a todo su ser, fue casi corriendo hacia ellos cuando finalmente estuvo al lado de ellos Musa le dio un golpe a Andy el costado de la cara fue en ese momento que ellos se percataron de la presencia de ella.

-Musa (dijo Andy con los ojos como platos tirado en el piso por el golpe de Musa)

-!EVELIN¡ (grito Musa con aun más enojo, ella era la capitana de las porristas y aun mas era su amiga)

-No no Musa no, no ... no (ella no podía decir nada para defenderse no sabia que decir Musa los había atrapado)

-Musa, mi amor, no es lo que parece, no es lo que estas pensando(dijo Andy)

-No es lo que parece !NO ES LO QUE PARECE¡ (dirigiéndose hacia Andy que ya estaba parado, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el con los puños bien apretados le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo pero esta vez con la nariz media chueca y toda ensangrentada, Musa estaba dispuesta a seguir golpeándolo pero una voz la detuvo

-!Musa no¡ (dijo Evelin cuando Musa escucho eso su cólera llego a su punto máximo se giro a ella y fue a embestirla y así empezó la pelea Musa iba a darle un golpe bien merecido en la cara cuando Evelin la tomo el cabello y tiro de el haciendo que Musa gritara y se en curvara a los dos segundo de haber hecho esto Musa copio los movimientos de su contrincante y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo y se sobara un poco pero para su desgracia esto no hizo que Musa dejara de pegarle patadas, piñas, jaladas del cabellos, etc. Una vez que Musa se detuvo se puso de pie ya que tenia a Evelin en el suelo debajo de ella.

-Musa es solo una amiga (dijo Andy un tanto asustado por lo que le podría hacerle Musa y sus mas temores hacerse realidad)

Musa se guro hacia el y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección y volver a pegarle en la cara pero este agarro su mano antes de que lo golpeara pero ella con la mano izquierda que la tenia libre lo golpeo en el estomago.

-Musa perdóname de verdad lo siento tu eres la única para mi, tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón (dijo mirándola a los ojos pero ella comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos y el vio su oportunidad)

-Musa, mi amor te amo, tu eres la única para mi (dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola mas a el)

-Puedes perdonarme?

-Creo que si (dijo abrazándolo por el cuello)

-Gracias (dijo con una sonrisa de victoria)

-No tienes que agradecerme (con esto dicho Musa hizo hacia atrás su rodilla para su próximo golpe, su rodilla se dirigió hacia adelante golpeándolo tan fuerte en su entrepierna que perdió el aliento y cayo al suelo sobando a su amigo y gimiendo de dolor)

-Ahora si estas perdonado (dijo con enojo y frialdad en su voz con su cólera ya descargada se dispuso a salir por la puerta)

Después de una mes se fue a Nueva York y qui estaba otra vez por unirse a las animadoras claro que esto le traía algunas inseguridades o inquietudes pero el discurso de las chicas hizo que ella lo intentara una vez mas.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad me alentaron para seguir haciendo esto y no pude publicar mas seguido porque los hacia en el colegio (horas libres) pero me sacaban las hojas y para estar peleando cada tres segundos y que me jodan diciendo que es una carta de amor... no mejor lo dejo para cuando estoy sola jajaja aunque después de este capi voy a tratar de publicar mas seguido nuevamente gracias por sus reviews (comentarios) besos y exitos para mis hermos s lector s **_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando entro por la puerta estaba muy nerviosa no por no poder hacer bien la audicion si no porque no queria que le pasara de nuevo lo que le ocurrio cuando era porrista.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas era muy buena no entendian porque no queria audicionar en primer lugar, cuando ya habia terminado la audicion las chicas la Felicitaron son un gran abrazo grupal luego le entregaron el uniforme de porrista el cual era rojo con blanco el cual le quedaba muy bien por su piel de porcelana, las chicas tambien le dijieron que el dia siguiente comenzaba su entrenamieto despues de clases y que estrenarian en el campo de deporte y con esto se fueron a su departamento.

Una vez que ya estaban en el departamento a punto de irse a dormir alguien golpeo la puerta...

yo voy... (dijo Musa)

Cuando abrio la puerta nunca se hubiera imaginado a quien encontraria.

-hola... espero no haberte despertado

-Riven? q-que haces aqui a estas horas? (dijo Musa)

-nada solo queria verte y decirte que mañana voy a pasar por ti si te parece

-mmmm xq tanto interes?

-Exactamente no lo se pero desde que te vi no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti

-que no tienes nada que hacer? (sonrrojada desvio la mirada)

-mucho no, pero prefiero estar contigo

-sabes que soy la hermana de Helio?

-si y?

-que yo no me meto con los amigos de Helio

-y hay excepciones? (acercándose)

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte (cerrando la puerta)

-espera...

Musa dejo la puerta entreabierta a punto de cerrarse.

-no me voy a dar por vencido tan facilmente

A esto Musa no respondio y cerro la puerta dejando a Riven con una sonrisa de esperanza y llendose por el mismo camino por donde se fue.

En el camino Riven iba pensando como lograria conquistar el corazon de Musa...

-quizas si le voy flores y bombones... no, ella no es como cualquier otra chica hay algo en ella que la hace diferente pero que?...

-sera... mmm... ash no lo se pero tengo que tenerla

-Riven con quien hablas?

-eh? hola Brandon nada estaba pensando en voz alta

-mmm... a quien te referias con la tenias que tenerla?

-y a ti que te importa?

-bueno que lastima xq podria ayudarte

En ese momento el movil de Brando sono diciéndole que recibio un mensaje.

-no crees que es demasiado molesta Stella?

-no es Stella es Musa y ella no es molesta

-que?! Musa te mondo un mensaje?

-si porque?

-no, por nada (dijo alejandose muy enojado)

-hey a donde vas? (grito)

A esto Riven ni se tomo la molestia de contestar pero Brandon lo siguio ya que tambien iba a su departamento (todos lo chicos comparten un departamento).

-que te pasa?

-nada, y porque te interesa tanto

-porque eres mi amigo y se que no te enojarias de la nada sin una razon... que? es por Musa? (mirandolo picaramente)

-quien te dijo eso? (quizo hacerse el desentendido cosa que no funciono)

-por favor Riven, me di cuenta por como la mirabas y como la defendias y tu nunca hubieras hecho algo asi tratandose de una chica

-que es lo que quieres?

-entonces es verdad?

-que cosa es verdad?

-que te gusta la hermana de helio

-Brandon callate, lo que hice el otro dia solo lo hice porque era la hermana de mi amigo solo por eso asi que deja de estar por las nubes

-mmm... bueno que lastima porque Musa me estaba diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con unas tareas de matemateca pero bueno lo hare yo ya que tu no queres (dijo con una idea en mente)

-yo nunca te dije que no quieria (dijo enojado)

Brandon tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Riven al darse cuenta que habia caido en su trampa solo gruño y desvio la mirada unos segundos y volvio a mirarlo fijamente.

-mira Brandon no quiero pelearme contigo pero no te le acerque porque es mia

-pero ella por lo que me dijo no tiene novio (sonriendole)

-todavia no, pero muy pronto sera mia

-si si lo que digas Riven

Riven solo gruño con rabia y abrio la puerta de su departamento y tan pronto como lo hizo se fue directo a su dormitorio para no salir hasta el dia siguiente.

al dia siguiente en camino a la escuela...

-Brandon ya callate! (dijo Riven ya harto de su amigo)

-solo recuerda lo que te dije (dijo Brandon para luego entrar a su clase)

ya una vez que Brandon se fue dejando solo a Riven este fue directo a su clase para encontrarse con Musa y sentarse a su lado.

-hola bebe

-no me llames asi

-porque? que tiene de malo? (dijo con una sonrisa)

-me molesta

-entonces cual quieres? nena? linda? hermosa? preciosa? o cual? (mirandola fijamente a los ojos)

-solo dime Musa

-pero asi te dicen todos te tendria de especial?

-nada por esa misma razon

-que mujer! (dijo algo enojado) igual no me importa yo voy a llamarte como yo quiera (termino de hablar y miro al frente que ya estaba el profesor)

-eres un maldito arrogante

-y tu eres terca como una mula

-ash saber que, yo no voy a seguir peleando porque cuando peleas con un idiota te rebajas a su nivel y terminas perdiendo porque el idiota ganara por experiencia (dijo Musa enojada)

-mira quien habla niñita nimada (dijo Riven ya enojado)

-porque no te callas

-chicos quieren ya callarse (dijo el profesor molesto de sus comportamiento)

desde ese momento no se hablaron mas en todo el dia esta que terminaron las clases y todos se reunieron.

-chicos van a ir a la fiesta del sabado? (pregunto Sky)

-si claro (todos dijeron excepto una persona)

-y musa tu que dices? (pregunto Brandon abrazandola y ganandose un par de miradas furiosas)

-no se no estoy muy segura ademas no tengo ropa que ponerme

-eso no es un problema Stella de seguro te ayudara con eso (dijo Bloom)

-si claro dalo por hecho (dijo Stella sintiendose un poco triste por la escena que tenia en frente de ella)

-entonces? (pregunto nuevamente Brandon)

-bueno si (dijo Musa sonriendole)

-hee, chicos se esta haciendo tarde mejor nos vamos a nuestros departamentos (dijo Tecna)

Todos se fueron directo a sus departamentos pero en todo el camino Brandon tenia unos ojos que lo miraban con odio intenso y sabia perfectamente porque era eso. Una vez que entraron a su departamento el estaba a punto a entrar a su habitación cuando se interceptado por Riven.

-te dije algo con respecto a Musa no te vuelvas a acercar a ella(dijo Riven con todo el enojo que tenia y con el ceño frunsido)

-porque? que vas a hacer algo?

En ese momento Riven levanto la mano para proporcionarle un golpe en la cara a Brandon pero en el momento justo alguien intervino.

-pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? (pregunto Helio molesto por toda la escena)

Helio estaba por entrar en su habitacion pero vio un vistaso y vio que Riven esta a punto de golpear a Brandon se acerco y se acerco a separarlos. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue alejar a Riven para que no le haga daño a Brandon y de inmediato puso su mano sobre el pecho de Brandon para deterner la discusión.

-ah este idiota que le pasa (dijo Brandon enojado)

-ah mi que me pasa? te dire que me pasa, me molesta que estes de cacería en mi territorio (dijo Riven)

Riven no queria decir directamente cual era el problema porque sabia que se meteria en muchos problemas con Helio por querer conquistar a su hermana menor y sin mencionar que ella tambien los tendria.

-no puedes decir que alguien es de tu propiedad solo porque es sexy y porque la viste primero (dijo Brandon y como respuesta a esto Riven se abalanzo directo a al pero Helio lo detuvo)

-YA BASTA! se estan comportando como unos niños (dijo ya bastante enojado Helio) nos vamos a olvidar de que esto paso y ahora cada uno se va a ir a su habitacion de acuerdo? (Helio queria asegurarse de que ya no habria mas problemas, al menos por ese dia)

-esta bien (dijo Brandon)

-y tu que? (dijo Helio mirando a Riven)

-si, si lo que digas (dijo Riven dandose la vuelta y yendo a su habitacion abrio la puerta y de un golpe cerro fuertemente la puerta hasta el dia siguiente)

* * *

**Lo siento de verdad por hacerlas esperar tanto (demasiado) es que estos meses me pasaron cosas que nunca pense que me podrian pasar y a otro esto un enojo tremendo que no podia pensar en nada tanto que en el colegio casi me peleo con una chica... pero ustedes no tienen la culpa por los problemas que tengo asi que ahora tratare de actualizar mas rapido y tampoco queria avisarles por medio de la historia porque me ah pasado que veo que actualizo pero no es un capitulo nuevo :'( en pocas palabras no queria dar falsas esperanzas...**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque me costo demasiado hacelo y cuando ya estaba listo se me borro todo y tuve que empezar de 0.**

**Opinen sobre el capitulo asi voy mejorando.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :D besos y exitos**


End file.
